Alvin and the chipmunks: The mysterious featherless friend
by Mrs Brittany
Summary: They considered him as their best friend, they saw him as someone you could trust enough to talk about your problems, they had a great bond with him. However, someone's mask is hard to take off to show their true evil identity and when you do, it's to late. Can the chipmunks and especially the chipettes find out about the danger that surrounds them on time?Please review to update:)
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever sat in your couch while watching your favorite tv show and suddenly it's interrupted by live news? Well that's something that happens almost everyday. You sit on your couch while the news talks about someone committing a crime but, you just want to see your tv show not caring about the news. Well I feel you, it annoys me as well however, sometimes it's important to listen to what the news has to say and don't assume that any of the crimes that happens can't happen to you because, life is unfair and it can throw a shoe at your face when you least expect it.

 _Anyway, let's begin_...

On a Friday night, in a busy parking lot to an apartment, were about four police cars, an ambulance, vehicles from reporters trying to get passed the police officers who are blocking them and one vehicle of a detective who is well know for solving serious cases. Police are struggling to not only keep reporters away but, random bystanders as well. On this Friday night, the time and year was 9:47pm November 3, 2009 and on this Friday, something horrific happened just a month before Christmas arrives.

"Hello Mr. Jones what do we have?" The detective approaches a man who's on his knees examining a body laying in front of him. The guy turns to the detective and says "oh hello detective Peter, it's great to see you. Um anyway, we have a female I think she's in her early 20s. Her body was found by a construction worker early this evening around 5pm and so far we have no eyewitnesses to who or what killed the girl. You can tell that someone or something killed this girl because of the marks of her neck. It appears that she was sexually assaulted and then was strangled to death however, once we have performed an autopsy of the body, we will know for sure what was the cause of death. Anyway, feel free to search for clues on the body. I'll be back shortly" the guy walks away leaving the detective with questions. He gets closer to the body. The detective gets a closer look at the mark on her neck. "My gosh, what kind of monster would do this to this poor young lady" he then sees that the girls clothes was a red sweatshirt and her pants were down between her ankles. He notices a blue feather on the victims right hand. "That son of a bitch has done it again" he mumbles and he also notices some blood under the bodies fingernails. "Hmm she must've scratched her attacker so hard trying to break free while the man was attacking her" he mumbles before noticing the girls purse on the floor next to her.

The detective opens the purse and find the bodies identification. "Let's see, the girls name was Ashley Nash, age 17" he continues to look at it while writing on his case notes. He then puts her identification back and takes out another card. The card had a motel logo, which was in front of the detective and it had an apartment number. "So what have you found detective?" The guy who was examining the body had returned and was taking off his rubber gloves. "Well, her name was Ashley Nash, age 17 and it appears that she was staying at this motel here so, I'm going to go inside and interrogate her neighbors" Mr. Jones nods before the detective leaves.

Meanwhile at the peaceful home of the chipmunks, they were all siting on the couch watching Americas most funniest videos. All of them burst in to laughter when a guy was doing a split when suddenly his dog ran to him crashing on his crotch. This was the time when the Seville family spent together for an hour forgetting about school, work, paying bills and all of that stuff about life. Dave gets up from the couch and announces "I'm going to order two boxes of pepperoni pizza so I'll be back" "OOOOH FUCK YEAH" cheers Alvin making Dave stop on his tracks. "What did you just say? Everyone chuckles at Alvin who was now smiling nervously. "Uh I said fush yeah Dave"' he replied as Dave looks at him I unconvinced. "Look I'll pretend i didn't heard that but, if I hear language like that again, you'll be grounded for a month got it" Dave said before walking to the kitchen.

"oh Alvin, when are you going to learn not to talk like that when Dave's around?" questions Simon who was sitting next to Jeanette and had a grin on his face. "and when are you going to keep your mouth shut every time that Dave's upset with me?" Alvin replied as he was sitting next to Brittany. "I'll keep it shut when you learn to behave" Simon replied before glancing back at the Tv. "oh yeah well how about if you-" " _We interrupt this program to give you important news. The featherless killer strikes again for the third on a parking lot of this motel"_ The news shows a picture of the motel. " _The_ _last time that he killed a female was two months ago and now he's back and ready to take more innocent lives. This time his victim was another girl who was well known at this motel. Her name was Ashley Nash and her body showed signs of being raped and strangled. Also just like the previous victims, the killer left a blue feather on the girls right hand. So please everyone keeps doors locked and stay at home as much as possible because, this killer seems to appear in random places not caring who the next victim will be. Thank you and that is all"_ the news ended and the program returned.

Dave who had returned from the kitchen a few seconds ago, was now shaking his head and says "what has this world come to? That girls family members must be suffering because of their loss and I hope that authorities find that bastard and put him in a dark prison cell forever"

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door causing Theodore to panic. "Oh no it's the featherless killer, please Dave don't open the door" Simon comforts his little brother and says "Theodore, the killer must be miles away from us, I doubt that he would suddenly show up on our door just as we heard news about him. Dave pets Theodore's hair and says "don't worry Theodore, because there's no way he would show up but even if he does, I'll handle him on my own" Dave said trying to sound tough for Theodore. The chubby teenager smiles and watches as his father approaches the door.

Dave opens the door and says "well hello Miss Miller, come on in and enjoy some family time with us" Miss Miller hugs Dave before entering the house. "Thank you Dave, and how were my girls?" she questions as she glances at the chipettes. "Oh they behave well, and by the way, I ordered some pizza so, don't worry about making dinner for the girls when you take them home" Dave said as he takes a seat on the couch before scooting over for Miss Miller to sit. "Hi Miss Miller" said the girls in unison. "how was your visit to your visit to your sister?" Jeanette questions "oh it was great, and her health is getting better and better" replied Miss Miller before glancing at the Tv.

Ten minutes later, "ding dong" the door bell rang making Theodore hide behind the sofa thinking it's the killer. Dave goes to the door and opens it to see the pizza guy with holding two boxes. "Hello Mr.

Seville, that will be 12 dollars and 75 cents" Dave takes out his wallet and hands him 20 dollars and receives the two boxes. "Keep the change" he replied and closes the door. "Guys pizzas here" Dave as he went to the dining room. In a few seconds all of the boys and girls came running to grab a slice.

Meanwhile in an isolated abandoned house apartment, "boss you did a great job again, soon this world will be on its knees begging for mercy if this you continue doing this" said a guy who was wearing a black tuxedo. There was a guy sitting on chair in front of him while smoking. "Thanks but, I'm still not satisfied with the girls that felt my wrath. I need someone who can make me more powerful man, I need someone who can help me forget about other girls and I know where I can find that someone however, it isn't just one girl, it's three of them and I know where they live" said the boss before standing up and approaching a blue jay bird in a cage. He opens the cage and grabs one of the feathers that the b ird leaves behind and puts it in his wallet.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A week later**

It was morning and the chipmunks were awoken up by the their alarm clock since it was a school day. Both Simon and Theodore get up from their beds and head to the bathroom to brush their teeth however, Simon glances at his older brother who had his pillow buried in on his face. "Alvin its time to get ready for school" Simon tells him but doesn't receive an answer so, he approaches his stubborn brother and lifts the pillow from his face. "Ugh Simon go away" complains Alvin as he puts his blanket over his face. "Not going to happen" Simon replies before yanking his brother's blanket away. "Ugh alright, alright, alright, dang another miserable day of school" Alvin finally gets off his bed as he complains about his life being boring. Simon chuckles as he watches his brother walk to the bathroom.

Five minutes later, the boys had brushed their teeth, they had gotten dressed and were now heading downstairs to see Dave walking around looking for something while wearing a white t shirt and brown underwear. He sees his sons approaching him and says "guys I'm so sorry but, I forgot to active my alarm making me wake up late so, I only had time to make peanut and jelly sandwich for y'all. Anyway, I'm going to be late for work if I don't hurry but, I'm looking for my phone charger since I also forgot to charge my phone and I only have time to drop y'all off at school so go wait for me in the car" Dave hands Simon a ziplock bag containing the sandwich and the keys to the car. He gives a bag to Alvin and Theodore as well before going up to his room. "Well that was very unexpected" Alvin said as he and his brothers open the door. "Yeah and I hope he gets to work on time" replies Simon. They reach the car and just as Simon was about to open the passenger door, Alvin stops him. "Wait Simon, Dave is going to be late for work if he takes us to school but, if we ask him if we can stay home then he will get to work on time" Simon looks at Alvin like not saying anything. "Alvin we can't stay home because we have a test for history class remember?" Theodore questions. Alvin smiles quickly goes away when hearing that. "Oh yeah I forgot about that stupid test and if I don't take it today then I'm going to have to come during summer school to take it" just then Dave comes out of the house all dressed for work and was locking the door to the house. "Alright fellas let's go" Simon gives Dave's the keys to unlock the doors.

Meanwhile the chipettes, had just arrived at school and were saying their goodbyes to Miss Miller. "We'll see you all later girls" "Bye Miss Miller" the chipettes watched as their guardian drove away before heading inside. "So girls, are you all exited for the test i am" Jeanette said which was one of her favorite hobbies. Taking tests was one the things that she loved doing. "Um not really because, every time we take a test, we're in there for two hours and I have to be dealing with Alvin. Oh my gosh what torture" Brittany said dramatically as she approached her locker. Eleanor looks around and says "that's odd, the chipmunks usually wait for us by our lockers but they still aren't here" just then, Eleanor sees a guy a few feet away holding a paper which looked it way his schedule and was looking at a door in front of him. Eleanor nudges Brittany and points at the guy. Brittany gasps and says "oh my he's hot" Jeanette looks at her sister in disbelief and says "funny the last time that you said that about a guy was Alvin" Brittany takes her eyes off the guy and looks at her sister. "Well yeah but, Alvin is is more hot. Besides, this guy looks like he's nerdish and you know that that's not the type of guys that I like" Brittany replies before looking back at the guy. The guy was wearing glasses, green polo shirt which was tucked in and had khaki pants with sneaker shoes.

"He must be new to this school because I've never seen before" Jeanette said and Eleanor adds "yeah and it looks like he's having a hard time finding his homeroom so, why don't we go help him" Jeanette approves " that's a great Eleanor let's go" they both make their way to talk to the guy however, Brittany didn't move. Instead, she decided to wait for her sisters by her locker. **(By the way, all of the girls lockers were together)**

"Hi, do you need help finding your class?" Jeanette questions before giving me friendly. The guys looks from his schedule to her and says "oh yes thank you, um I can't find room number 122, do you know where it is?" Jeanette looks at him surprised and says "really, that's my homeroom" "mines as well" Eleanor adds as she rests her hand on her sisters shoulder. "That's great and I'm Nathan Johnson by the way" the guy offers a hand shake. "Well I'm Jeanette Miller, this is my sister Eleanor and the other one over there behind me is our older sister Brittany" Jeanette glares at Brittany like saying " _stop being rude and get over here_ "

Brittany sighs and approaches her sisters. Nathan shakes Jeanette's hand, and finally Brittany's. However, when he shook Brittany's hand, he notices that she had an annoyed look on her face. "Hey girls, sorry we took long?" someone shouts behind the girls so, they turn around to see the boys approaching them and catching their breath at the same time. "It's alright Simon and you all are just in time to meet our new friend Nathan" the boys glance at the guy. "What's up man I'm Alvin Seville" Nathan shakes Alvin's hand. Next the guy shakes Simon's and Theodore's hand. "Well it's awesome to me you all" Nathan said before putting his schedule in his pocket. "It's great to meet you as well Nathan and by the way, do you want to sit with us during lunch so we could get to know you more and you could know more about us?" Jeanette said and the other except Brittany nodded in agreement. "Yes I would love that" he replied just before the bell rang. Nathan had the same homeroom that the chipmunks and the chipettes had.

When they all got to their homeroom, everyone was in their assigned seat except for Nathan. The teacher arrives who's name is Mrs. Jackson and notices Nathan's presence. "Hi are you new here?" He replies "yes I'm Nathan Johnson" he shows her his schedule. "I see, well it's great to have you in my class" the teacher looks at the rest of the students and announces "attention everyone, we have a new student so please make him feel comfortable and get to know this gentlemen who's name is Nathan Johnson" Mrs. Jackson looks around each the room to see if there was an empty chair but doesn't find one. "Alvin Seville could you please get up from your chair?" she orders and Alvin obeys. "you can sit at his desk that's next to Brittany's" Nathan nods and approaches Alvin's desk. Brittany was upset to know that Alvin wasn't sitting next to her anymore and even though she had to deal with his annoying pranks before, she still didn't want him to be moved.

Alvin approaches the teacher and questions "so where am I going to sit?" " you can sit in my desk for today however, tomorrow I'm going to ask the janitor for a new desk for you" she replies and Alvin happily obeys since he likes how comfortable the teachers chair is than the chairs made for students. "Alright class, before I pass out the test, I want you all to talk to the person next to you about what you know about the Great Depression so, you have all have 5 minutes and you may start now" she announces before seeing Alvin's hand up. "Yes Alvin what is it?" "Um I don't have someone to talk to" Mrs. Jackson chuckles and says "oh yes do" she then approaches him and says "so, what do you know about the Great Depression?" Alvin's mind was blank and says "uuuuuh well it's about um I have no idea" Mrs. Jackson slaps her forehead before saying "You see why you should pay attention during class?" Alvin was about to response however, the morning announcement stopped him. "Good morning students, teachers and staff" Alvin is relieved and says "phew thank god"

5 minutes later, the morning announcement was made and Mrs. Johnson decided to give the students two more minutes since the morning announcement took some of their time.

In the meantime, Brittany and Nathan were the only ones who weren't talking and Nathan could tell that Brittany didn't like him sitting next to her. "Um Brittany I know that you prefer Alvin sitting next to you and I agree with you. Who wants a nerd like me sitting next to a beautiful girl who's probably popular" Brittany who had her head on her desk, looks at him and she couldn't help but smile. "Uh thanks and I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude and no offense but, I don't really get along with nerds" Nathan chuckles and says "none taken and I agree with you with that to. Heck I can't even stand my brother who is also a nerd. By the way, learning is not the only thing that I enjoy doing, I also love to listen to music such as rap music, hip hop and my most favorite singer is Justin's beiver" Brittany was caught off guard when he said that and now he has her full attention. "Really, I like to listen to Justin beiver songs as well. Do you listen to one direction?" She questions with curiosity in her eyes. "Yep they're one of my favorite singers" replied Nathan with a stunning smile. "Thats great and I'm sorry for being rude a minute ago. I should've get to know you more instead of assuming that you were just a nerd who only talks about school" Brittany said cashing Nathan to chuckle again. "It's alright and I'm glad that we're getting to know-" "ALRIGHT CLASS I'M GOING TO PASS OUT THE TEST NOW" Mrs. Johnson announces.

 **Meanwhile at the downtown's police station**...

Detective Peter was in his office looking at the criminal history of two suspects that were in custody. Suddenly his gets phone rings, "Detective Peter speaking" "oh hello Mr. Jones do you now know what the autopsy revealed?" "Oh I see" "no that's alright" "thank you for informing me" "goodbye" he then hangs up and rubs his temples. "Ugh how can this be? The DNA found on the girls body didn't match any of the two suspects" he mumbles before standing from his chair and making his way to where one of the suspects were. He enters the room to find a man who in his 40s is dressed as a waiter. "For how long are you all going to keep me here? I told y'all that I had nothing to do with that girls death" replied the man. Detective Peter takes a seat across from him and says "oh really, well why were you following the girl when she was making her way to her car in the parking lot, we know that you were fallowing her because the motels manager saw you and one of the cleaning lady's saw you. We have two witnesses against you" The guys slams his fist in the table and says "I told you a million times already, I was following her because she dropped her purse so I was kind enough to return it to her" The detective writes on his case notes while listening. "Alrighty then If you telling the truth then, did you see anyone suspicious around the parking lot when you returned the purse to the girl?"questions the detective. The guy looks at him filled with anger and says "No I did not okay" detective Peter puts his pencil behind his right ear and says "last question" the detective takes out a picture from his pocket and shows it to the suspect. The guy looks at the picture to see a hand holding a blue feather. "Is this feather familiar to you?" Detective Peter questions as he points at the picture. Suddenly, the guy stands up and throws his chair on wall breaking one of the legs of the chair" police officers come in the interrogation room and take the man down and put handcuffs on him. "ARE YOU ACCUSING OF KILLING THAT GIRL? HUH ARE YOU?" detective Peter stands and approaches the guy. "I'm really not however, based on your reaction to my question's, it looks like you're hiding some-" "LISTEN TO ME YOU STUPID COP, I'M NOT THE FEATHERLESS KILLER. I HAVE A DAUGHTER AND CAN'T IMAGINE THE KIND OF PAIN THAT I WOULD FEEL IF I WERE TO SUDDENLY LOOSE HER AND I DON'T DESIRE THAT KIND OF PAIN TO ANY PARENT" detective Peter stood there thinking if he should put the guy behind bars for being the featherless killer. However, he didn't have enough evidence against him.

The detective gets up and heads out making his way to another interrogation room where another suspect was held.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter:)**


	3. Chapter 3

The two hours for the history test were about to end however, all of the students have already finished and were turning it in when Mrs. Jackson walked by each row of desk to get the tests. When she walked to Nathan's desk, Brittany who was sitting next to Nathan tells Mrs. Jackson "can I go to the bathroom?" The teacher says "sure but be quick" Brittany gets up from her seat and heads to the door. Mrs. Jackson turns her attention to Nathan and says "oh um Nathan whatever you score on your test, it won't count because your new to this school however, the reason why I let you take the test is because I want to see what level you're on with history subject" Nathan however, didn't pay attention to what she said because he was distracted by checking out Brittany as she went to the door. Mrs. Jackson follows his gaze and realizes what he was doing. "AHEM" she clears her throat loudly making Nathan turn his head to her to see that she was shaking her head. "Oh hi Mrs. Jackson um were you saying something?" Nathan gives her a nervous smile and she says "I was saying that whatever you score on your test won't count and I only let you take the test because I want to see how much you know ok" Nathan replies "oh uh sure thing" and she goes to her desk where Alvin was.

Meanwhile with Simon and Jeanette, they were both exited to know what grade they were going to get on their test. "So how do you think you did Simon?" Jeanette asked Simon as he was sitting behind her. "Great as usual and how about you" he replied sounding proud for being a genius. "I think I did great as well but, i don't think I'll get a grade as good as yours will be. Like I sometimes get an A on a test and other times a B however you, always get an A on every test" Jeanette said disappointed at herself as she puts her hands on her lap. Simon who hates it when she's sad, questions her "Jeanette could I see your right hand please ?" she looks at him and slowly puts her hand on his desk with the palm of her hand faced down. Simon takes out a blue marker from his pocket and begins to draw something. A minute later he takes out two more markers which were red and white to use them as well. After another minute of waiting, he tells her "done" she looks at her hand and what she sees warms her heart. It was a drawing of Simon himself in blue and a red drawing of a heart that he was holding. In the heart with white letters, it said "will you be my girlfriend?" Jeanette doesn't take her eyes off the drawing on her hand while she's trying to hold her tears from happiness because she didn't expect for Simon to tell her that right then and there. Simon was touched by Jeanette's reaction. She had a smile and he saw her that eyes were getting red. She looks at him Jeanette whispers to him "Yes I want to" Simon couldn't hear what he said so, he questions her "I'm sorry, what did you say?" but she doesn't say it. Instead she gestures with her hand to let her borrow the red marker in his hand. Simon hands it to her and she writes something on her left hand before showing it to him. "Yes please" it said which makes him get red. Simon without saying anything brings his hand on top of hers. "Jeanette please stop being hard on yourself, you're a beautiful girl who is smart or even smarter than me. Also, just because I do great on this class doesn't mean that I do great with my other classes. For example chemistry class, I always get B and C however, you get straight A. It's like our intelligence puts more effort on a subject that it likes" he said sweetly.

Both of the love birds stay quiet while staring at each other however, they didn't know that they were being watched by Eleanor who noticed the touching hands. She taps Theodore's shoulder as he was sitting on in front of her and points at the two Theodore's smiles and tells Eleanor. "Wow I can't believe it what i'm looking at, since when are those two a couple?" Eleanor shrugs and says "during lunch we are going to have a talk with that shy and quiet couple" Theodore chuckles and agrees.

Now Brittany returned from the bathroom and goes back to her seat. Nathan glances at her before asking "hey Brittany what's your next class?" and she happily tells him "it's chemistry and what about you?" Nathan takes out his schedule and looks at his second class. "I have gym" he replied feeling upset for not having the same class as her because he could spend some time with Brittany. All of a sudden, the bell rang so it was now time for second period. Everyone made their way out however, Jeanette and Simon were taking their time. "May I carry your backpack?" Simon questions as he helps out his hands. Jeanette blushes and hands it to him and they both make their way out the door. The back of their hands brushed against each other's so, they decided to go for it. Simon wraps his hand around Jeanette's and she does the same.

Four minutes later, most of the chipmunks and the chipettes were in class. Simon had chemistry with Brittany, Alvin had art with Theodore and Eleanor, and Jeanette had Gym not knowing that she had it with Nathan.

Simon walked Jeanette to her gym class and hands her her backpack. "Well, I'll see at lunch" Simon said before releasing her hand. "Yeah and thanks for walking me to class, now please hurry and go to yours on time or you'll get detention for being tardy" Jeanette said before kissing him on the cheek. Simon nods and begins to speed walk to his class.

Meanwhile in gym class, Nathan was already in there and had shown his schedule to the gym teacher. Coach Martin the gym teacher, didn't have assigned spots for his students to sit on the floor therefore the students could be next to their friends. Nathan thought that it was going to be a boring class and he wasn't interested in talking with any of his classmates but, Jeanette walks in to the gym, his boredom quickly went away. She sits Chris's cross like the rest of the students.

minutes later, Nathan was thinking of going over there to sit next to her and he knew it was the perfect chance to have a chat with her since she wasn't talking to anyone. Nathan gets up and approaches her. "Hey Jeanette guess who" She looks to her left and smiles. "Hey Nathan, I didn't know you had this class to" he sits next to her before saying "well now you do and why aren't you talking to anyone?" Jeanette plays with her thumbs shyly and says "um because these girls and guys are popular. I don't think they would want to talk to a nerdy girl like me. Also, I don't mind if no one here talks to me because I actually enjoy some alone time" Nathan was about to say something else however, Coach Martin speaks "Alright everyone, please go get changed before we start our warm up" all of the girls and guys stood up and made their way to the locker rooms.

Five minutes later, a few boys and a few girls had returned from the locker rooms. Nathan was one of them and he was wearing a t shirt and gray sweat pants. Nathan looked around to see if Jeanette was in sight and realizes that she still hasn't returned from the girls locker room however, he didn't have to look around anymore because, he saw Jeanette coming in the gym. Nathan's jaw dropped as he saw Jeanette making her way to her spot next to him. She was wearing a black tank top and violet track shorts. "Did I took long?" she Jeanette questions before sitting down. "Nope" he replied. "Oh ok" she said nothing knowing what to talk about.

"Soo... are you older than your sisters?" Nathan questions. Jeanette looks at him funny before saying "No, my sister Brittany is the oldest and I'm the middle and my other sister Eleanor is the youngest" Nathan had an embarrassed look on his face which Jeanette sees. "What made you think I'm the oldest?" she questions putting him in an awkward situation. "oh um uh I" "Is it because I'm the tallest?" she questions trying not to giggle at his reaction to her question. "Oh uh well..." "It's alright if you thought I was the oldest for being the tallest. Everyone thinks that" Jeanette said before putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Everyone listen up, for our warm up we're please give me 50 jumping jacks then give me 10 push ups. After that, we're going outside to the track and y'all need to give me 10 jogging laps. Alright let's go" all of the students make their way outside as the teacher follows them.

 **Meanwhile with detective Peter...**

"so when and how did you met the Ashley Nash?" the detective questions the second suspect who was wearing old dirty clothes which was a muscle shirt with holes and jeans which had dried mud. The guy wasn't taking the interrogation seriously and chuckled every time he gets a question from the detective. Also, he was muscular and his right eye was closed and had a scar on it. "Fine I'll tell you, it was a year ago when I met her. She used to work as a hair stylist and one day I went in her salon asking for money to buy some cigarettes and she was nice enough to give me a 20 and I promised that I would pay her back and I did a week later. Anyway, after i payed her back, I visited her at her salon about five days per week and she actually didn't mind because she told me that she enjoyed my company. As days went by, I felt in love with her and she felt I love with me so, we dated for 9 months and I moved in to her house. However, days later she started to get angry at me because she needed to pay bills however, I spent most of her money on beer and cigarettes and I couldn't pay her back because I was fired from my job so, she got tired of working hard to provide for me as well so, she broke up with me and kicked me out of her house making me live on the street for weeks and I couldn't get help from any of my family members since all of them lived far away" after the guy finished talking, he smirks which frustrates detective Peter. "By the way, who told you about me he questions. "One of Ashley's best friends" replied detective Peter before putting away his case notes in his pocket.

"I see, so you sure seem to have a lot of motives to commit a crime such as, oh I don't like raping and killing her" this time detective Peter is the one that smirks making the guy give him a death glare. "You better watch what you're saying honey because, you have no idea who I am" the guy replied before putting his feet on the table. "Oh really then who are you?" questions the detective as he stood up. The guy chuckles before saying "you'll know soon enough... honey" Now detective Peter has had enough and storms out of the room making his way to his office. when he gets there, he sits on his chair and opens his case notes to look at the evidence he had so far. He had finger prints, he foot prints which was found on the girls stomach and it revealed that whoever stomped her must've been bear foot, he had sperm as evidence that was found on the girl's genitals and of course the blue feather found on the girls right hand however, none of the evidence that he had matched any of the two suspects.

Detective Peter sighs before mumbling "looks like I have no choice but to let those two go" he then gets up and heads up back to the room where he interrogated the first suspect.

 **Now back with Jeanette and Nathan...**

they were finishing their last lap and were both sweaty. Nathan was jogging next to Jeanette as they were talking to. "Boy I'm sure hungry and what about you?" Jeanette questions before wiping sweat off her forehead. "I sure am and lunch will start in about 5 minutes" replies Nathan as he kept throwing short glances at Jeanette's body. Suddenly, coach Martin blows his whistle before saying "Alright everyone time to head back inside so y'all can change" all of the student except for Jeanette and Nathan go rushing in the building wanting to get some water from the drinking fountains.

The two got inside and were talking before going their separate ways. "So, I'll see you and the others at lunch then" said Nathan as he looks at The drawing on Jeanette's hand. "Yeah I'll see you there" Jeanette replied and just as she was about to make her way to the girls locker room, Nathan questions her "wait what is that?" he points at her hand and she tells him "oh this, it's something that my boyfriend drew" she hugs her hand as she remembers her first period class. "Oh well later" said Nathan who didn't like what he just heard. "Okay later" Jeanette said before heading the opposite way.

As Nathan was walking, he kept whispering to himself "ugh I don't know how long I can wait until I get my chance to satisfy my body and be a po-" all of a sudden his phone rings " _Well hello Melee, how did the interrogation went?" "It went great boss, just as we planned and how are you doing with your mission?" "Oh I'm doing good so far however, I have some roaches that might cause me problems but, if they do then I'll have no choice but to get rid of them as well and soon, my mission will be complete and our my dream will come true" "i can't wait for that day to come. Anyway, I'll call you when I get news from Rob" "okay and he better not have failed with his interrogation because if he did, he won't only suffer from being in a prison cell, I'll send one of my men to take care of a him" "understood and I'll tell him. Anyway, I gotta go now boss" "alrighty then"_ Nathan hangs up and a smirk slowly appears on his face before entering the boys locker room.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Lunch has now started and most of the chipmunks were on their round table that they usually sit on. The ones who were still missing was Simon and Brittany. Both Theodore and Eleanor had their food tray with them and were digging in their food, however Alvin didn't have his tray yet and was busy sketching on a sketch book. in a few seconds Simon and Brittany came from the entrance doors and were making their way to where the others were while talking. "I wanted to thank you again for helping me figure out those problems on the assignment during chemistry class. That's one of the classes that I struggle with" Brittany said as she took a seat next to Alvin who quickly covers his sketch by putting his backpack on top of it. "No problem and you can ask me for help anytime alright" Simon replied before taking a seat on Eleanor's right. Brittany gives him a smile before looking at Alvin who was smiling nervously. "What's wrong with you?" she questions. Alvin doesn't look at her face and says "oh nothing just that I'm hungry" Brittany's eyes kept scanning his face trying to see if she could tell if he was telling the truth. "Oh, well let's go get some lunch when Jeanette gets here" she said as she glanced at the doors. "Yeah she should get here any minute now" Simon said and he was right. The doors of the entrance opened to show Jeanette walking towards the rest of gang. "Hey baby" Simon said before giving her a peck on the lips. Jeanette sits next to him before turning to the others who had shocked faces. "What?" she question's as she felt awkward. "Are you and Simon..." Brittany was to shocked to finish her question. Eleanor and Theodore were the only ones that weren't shocked because they knew that the two were a couple since the morning. "Yep, Simon and I are finally together" Jeanette said shyly before earning a round of applause and cheers from her future brother's in law and her sisters.

"Congrats you to" said Theodore before taking a sip from his milk. "Oh Jeanette I'm so proud of you" Brittany said as she stood and ran to her sister to give her a big hug. Eleanor joins the group hug before asking "girls, aren't y'all going to get lunch because the line is getting longer?" Jeanette looks at the lunch line and her sister was right. "Yeah let's go and baby do you want to go get some lunch with us?" Simon agrees and takes her hand as Brittany followed them.

"Finally I can now finish this" said Alvin before removing his backpack from his sketch. Theodore and Eleanor looked at each other wondering why Alvin didn't go with the others to get lunch. In the mean time Brittany who was in the lunch line behind the couple holding hands, was looking at the table where Alvin was sitting. "I wonder why he didn't come with us? Is he not hungry?" Brittany questioned in her mind. She decides to go back to the table to find out why Alvin didn't come to the lunch line. Meanwhile Theodore and Eleanor left the table to throw away their trays leaving Alvin alone. The doors to the cafeteria opened and it was Nathan. Alvin spots him and puts his sketch in his backpack before shouting "yo Nathan over here" he notices Alvin and approaches him. "Um hey, what's your name again?" he questions as he sits on the spot Brittany was sitting. "It's Al-" he was cut off by Brittany who put an hand on his shoulder. He turns to see those electric blue eyes. "Aren't you going to get lunch?" Brittany questions before noticing Nathan's presence. "Oh hey Nathan, I'm glad that you're going to sit with us" Nathan smiles and says "I'm glad to sit with y'all as well and thanks for the offer" he then notices that Brittany's backpack was on in front of him and says "oh I'm sorry am I in your seat?" Brittany shakes her head and says "yeah but, it's alright you can sit there because I have to go talk to my counselor about my grades so, after I get my tray I'll go to her office" she then turns her attention back to Alvin who hasn't answered her question. "Aren't you going to get lunch Alvin?"

He says "um no it's alright, I'm not hungry" after Brittany heard his response, she looks at Nathan before saying "do you want to go get lunch with me?" Nathan gladly says "sure" and they leave Alvin alone.

Minutes later Simon and Jeanette had returned with their lunch trays. "Hey Alvin, aren't you hungry?" Simon questions before in to an apple. "Um no" Alvin replied before taking out his phone. "Are you sure I mean you can have my orange if you want because you can't learn if your brain doesn't receive the energy that it needs" Jeanette said kindly as she poured ketchup on her French fries. "No thanks" Alvin replied and puts his phone back in his pocket.

Meanwhile in the lunch line, Brittany was placing food items in her tray such as a cookie, chocolate milk, a hamburger and apple sauce. Nathan who was behind her, only got a hot dog and cookie. as they approached the lady behind the register, Nathan could smell Brittany's hair from where he was standing. "Mmmm I love the smell cherry, my favorite fruit" he said in his mind before taking out 100 dollar bill from his wallet. However, Nathan didn't notice that he dropped a blue feather that from his wallet when he took out the money. Brittany caught some falling from the corner of her eye and says "hey you dropped something" Nathan looks at her pointing at something by his shoe and gasps. He quickly picks it up and puts it back in his wallet before nervously saying "thanks for telling me" Brittany didn't think much of it and says "you're welcome and that's a pretty feather by the way" they finally reach the cashier and pay for their lunch. Brittany was a bit surprised to see that Nathan had payed for his lunch with such amount of money and not only that, he told the cashier to keep the change and the lunch only costs 2 dollars.

Finally they're making their way back to the table and Brittany wanted to tell him something. "Hey Nathan, you sure were nice enough to let her keep the rest of the money. You must be rich for not caring to get your change" she said In playful way before nudging him on his shoulder. "Uh yeah, I guess I am" replied Nathan as he was still nervous. Suddenly Brittany remembers that she needed to see her counselor so she tells him "hey um could you tell Eleanor to take my bag with her since I have her for my next class because really have to go now" Nathan nods before saying "okay bye" as he watches Brittany walking to another direction.

He gets to the table were the others were and saw Alvin and Simon arm wrestling. "Come Simon you can do it" Jeanette who finished eating cheered. "Give up Simon, you know you can't beat me" said Alvin as he had more strength left. Nathan sits down which gets Alvin's attention. Now was Simon's chance so, he pushes Alvin's right arm with all he had left. "I won and you lose Alvin" Simon said as she stretched his tired arm. "Ugh you were lucky I was distracted" Alvin said before taking a minute to get his strength back. He then looks at Nathan eating. "Yo Nat, i dare you to arm wrestle me" he said with a confident voice. Nathan pauses from eating and says "alright" he puts his right arm on the table before grabbing Alvin's. Puts both of his hands on theirs before saying "ready... go" both forces collided with each other. Alvin's was struggling more with Nathan than he did with Simon. Both of their arms were red and shaking. "Come on Alvin don't give up" cheered Theodore. "Come on Nathan, don't let him win" cheered Simon as he held Jeanette's hand. "Nathan, Nathan, Nathan, Alvin, Alvin, Alvin" Jeanette was cheering for both of them earning funny looks from the two.

Nathan had plenty of strength left however, Alvin was beginning to get tired because he was hungry and was running out of energy. Slowly Nathan bended Alvin's arm back just a few inches from winning. "What's the matter Alvin? Is that all you got?" Nathan questions and smirks. Meanwhile Alvin didn't like that he taunted him so, he gave it all he had. Slowly Alvin's arm was pushing back earning more cheers however, his stomachs began to burn with hunger so, Nathan had the advantage. "Well I guess you don't have any strength left huh. Oh well" Nathan pushes Alvin's arm back being victorious. Simon, Jeanette and Theodore were shocked that Alvin lost because he never lost in arm wrestling twice. Suddenly they began to congratulate Nathan for winning. "Nathan that was impressive" "yeah I didn't think that Alvin would lose two times in arm wrestling " "way to go Nathan" all of them but Alvin cheered for him. "Thanks guys" replied Nathan before continuing to eat. In the mean time Alvin who was massaging his arm says "so, Nathan do you have any brothers or sisters?" Nathan was surprised to get that kind of question all of sudden. "Uh yeah I do have one brother" he said and gives a fake smile. "Really, well what's his name?" questioned Alvin curiously. "Um it's... Tom" he lied.

Before Alvin could ask a question another question, Nathan questions him first "what about you? Do you and your brothers live alone?" Alvin shakes his head and says "no we live with a guy named Dave Seville. He's an awesome dad even though he gives me hard punishments for no reason" Simon couches on purpose " cough not true cough cough" Alvin glares at him and the others chuckled.

Nathan notices Simon and Jeanette being to close and holding hands which upsets him. "So he's the boyfriend that that whore told me about earlier.. Well I wasn't expecting it to be him however, I can see why they love each other so, I better keep an eye on this girl just in case this punk gets in my wa-" Nathan's thoughts were interrupted when the bell rang.

He stood up and threw his tray away before heading to class. Nathan had chemistry with Theodore and Alvin, Simon had art with Jeanette, and Brittany had gym with Eleanor. They all got to class on time.

In chemistry, Alvin was next to Theodore and Nathan sat across from them. The teacher was busy writing the instructions on the board while the students chat with their friends. "So, Nathan what do you think of this school so far?" questions Alvin which irritates Nathan. "It's good" he responds before giving another fake smile. "Oh really well that's good and what school did you came from?" questions Alvin wanting to get to know more about his new friend. Nathan tries not to glare at him and says "I came from a school called, But But Buttler Morgan high, yeah that's it" he lied. Alvin looks at him confused before saying "uh I may not be as smart as Simon and Jeanette but, I'm pretty sure I've never heard of that school. Is it far from here?" Nathan squeezes his backpack and was losing his patience. "Um yeah it's very far" he said before the teacher began to talk about the instructions in the board.

40 minutes later, all of the students finished their assignment and they 25 minutes of free time. Theodore took out a cook book and began to copy down some recipes on a piece of paper, Nathan took out his phone and Alvin took out the sketch he was working in earlier. As Theodore was reading, he looked at what Alvin was doing from the corner of his eye and is amazed by what his eye showed him. "Alvin, it's beautiful" he said getting Alvin's attention. "Huh oh yeah thanks and please don't tell her that I did this okay" Alvin responded and Theodore's giggles. Nathan who was on his phone, heard what Theodore said so, he looks at Alvin's sketch only to get shocked and angry. Alvin's sketch was Brittany, she was holding a microphone while wearing a sparkly pink dress. Alvin did great job making every detail of her looks. Her blue eyes, her smile and her phony tail, he had every detail about her. "Say Alvin, why did you make that sketch?" Nathan questions as he tries not to sound furious. Alvin looks from Theodore to him and says "um because I..." "He feelings for Brittany" Theodore responds for him. "Well yeah and I know you have the same feelings with Eleanor" said Alvin making his little brother redden. Nathan didn't like what he just heard and says "oh well does she know?" Alvin shakes his head before saying "no but, I'm planning to tell her very soon because it's hard for me to keep hiding what I feel for her" Nathan then looks at Theodore and questions him "what about you?" Theodore reddens once again and tells him "I'm planning to tell her soon as well" Nathan was getting red as well but not from from being I love but, from anger. The rest of the time was quiet as they did their own thing but, Nathan wasn't on his phone, instead he was looking at the ceiling while thinking.

An hour later, everyone was now going home. Dave and Miss Miller came to get the girls and guys.

 **Meanwhile with Nathan...**

He entered an apartment which looked like it was abandoned because there were no cars parked and the windows were broken. He walked in on of the apartment rooms which was surprisingly luxurious inside and it was big. He approaches two large men standing as each holds an AK-47 They both get on knee before greeting him "welcome back boss" Nathan looks at one of them and says "Rob, I sure wasn't expecting to see you since you usually fail to accomplish any mission given to you" The guy who's name is Rob responds "it was tough but those stupid cops didn't suspect a thing. However I was having a hard time with a detective that was interrogating me. That asshole was lucky that some cops stopped me from braking his spine in half" Nathan chuckles and says "really, well great job for accomplishing your first mission since I hired you a couple of months ago. Also I now see that you're learning from Melee, who told me about his little problem last week. You see, he was unemployed for for weeks but that all changed when he met me and as a thank you, he told me about that girl who made his life miserable" The second guy speaks "I once again thank you for taking care of that little problem for me boss" Nathan looks at him and says "You're very welcome my child, and as you both can see, I can be very nice however, if you any of you or my other men fail more than three missions, they will be treated like trash Now If you'll excuse me I have to make an Important call" Nathan begins to walk away to his office. "Yes sir and thank you for you wonderful words" said the two before standing up.

Nathan opens the door to his office to see a bunch of security cameras and golden Marlin BFR on his desk. He approaches his chair but before he sitting down, he checks his weapon to see if it was loaded. He then sits down before taking out his phone. "Hey Seth it's me, do you remember about that mission that I told you about? Well i think we might need your help with plan B because I have three roaches who might stand in my way so, visit me tomorrow if you have a chance thanks" he sends the voicemail before putting his phone on the table and smiling evilly.

 **To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

With the chipmunks, they were eating dinner and Dave invited the chipettes and Miss Miller to eat with them. "So how was school everyone?" Dave asked as he passes a plate with toasts to Miss Miller. "It was the best day ever" said Simon and Jeanette in unison making Dave and Miss Miller look at each other. "Really, well did you get another perfect grade on a test or something?" Dave questions. Simon grabs Jeanette's hand before giving her a peck which was something Miss Miller and Dave weren't expecting. "I think I know why today was your best day ever and Simon, way to go" said Dave before fist bumping his son. "I'm proud of you sweetie" Miss Miller who had a few tears pats Jeanette's shoulder. She didn't like the idea of her shy daughter getting a boyfriend however, she trusted Simon like a son and knew that he would respect and protect her. "please take good care of my Jeanette, Simon and please wait until marriage for having a child because today there are a lot of teenage girls making mistakes and wind up having children when they're not even ready to have any" Miss Miller said which embarrassed both Simon and Jeanette. Alvin who was drinking some hot chocolate, almost choked with laughter when he heard that. "Don't worry Miss Miller, we're not like that and my brothers aren't like that either... Well maybe Alvin is-" "HEY" shouted Alvin as he didn't like what Simon was about to say. The two family's burst with laughter except for Alvin who glares at Simon. "Anyway, how was school for the rest of y'all?" questioned Dave. "It was okay as usual" said Alvin who wasn't interested in talking about school. "It was good, especially since we have a new friend" Brittany said before taking a zip of her tea. "Oh yeah that was another reason why our day was the best" said Jeanette. "Yeah he's great and strong because he managed to beat Alvin at arm wrestling" Theodore spoke and earns a mean look from his older brother. "Yeah he's great" said spoke Eleanor.

Miss Miller and Dave look at their sons and daughters curious before Dave asked "really well what's his name?" Alvin quickly answers "Nathan... Nathan Johnson and even though he beat me at arm wrestling, he's still a cool guy and isn't just a nerd. He's not like someone that I know" Simon spots Alvin looking at him before mumbling "whatever"

Dave shakes his head at Alvin's comment before saying "well that's great you guys and I hope that you all make him feel good for being in your school" all of them gladly agree and continued to eat.

15 minutes later, Miss Miller and the girls were getting ready to leave however, one of them wanted to stay a bit more. "Miss Miller may I stay for a little bit please?" Jeanette who wanted to spend some alone time with Simon questions. Miss Miller looks at her fancy watch before saying "okay but only for half an hour and I'll come to pick yo-" "Miss Miller don't worry, I can go drop off Jeanette when the 30 minutes are over" Dave said before getting Miss Miller to nod in agreement. "Thank You Dave and I'll see you at home later Jeanette" Dave walks the elderly woman and the girls to the door.

Simon looks at Jeanette and says "do you want to watch the sunset with me?" Jeanette gladly replies "yes that would nice" they both make their way to the backyard leaving Theodore and Alvin alone. "So what do you want to do?" questions the younger brother as he looked for the tv controller. "Um I don't know.. Oh wait i need to finish my sketch" Alvin makes his way to his room and Theodore follows.

Alvin opens his bag that was on his bed and takes out his sketch. "Wow, I still can't believe you managed to create such Beauty" Alvin felt somewhat offended and questions him "what are you trying to say?" Theodore replies "oh uh nothing forget I said that" he avoids making eye contact with his older brother by going to the bathroom. Alvin watched as he left before looking at his work. "Oh Brittany if only you-" "Hey Alvin do where did you left my, Whoah that's it looks amazing" Simon who returned from outside was now standing next to you Jeanette and was staring at his brothers art. Alvin turns to look at him before putting the sketch behind his back. "Huh what are you talking about?" questions Alvin. Simon knew why he reacted like that and says "Alvin it's alright, Jeanette knows that deep down you have feelings for Brittany" Jeanette looks from Simon to Alvin and says "Even Eleanor knows, and we told my sister that you like her a few weeks ago but, she didn't believe us and still doesn't" Alvin doesn't say anything as he stares at Jeanette. Simon knew that Alvin didn't want the chipettes to know that he liked Brittany however, Alvin didn't know that they already knew. "Come on Alvin show Jeanette your art" Alvin sighs before handing his art to her.

Jeanette gasps before saying "oh my gosh, it's beautiful and it looks exactly like her" Alvin smiles at even she was impressed by his skills and says "um thanks but please don't tell Brittany I made that for her" Jeanette looks at him a bit disappointed and asked "why not?" Alvin responds "um, just don't tell her please" he then takes his sketch from her hands and leaves his the room. Simon looks at Jeanette and questions her "hey does Brittany feel the same for Alvin?" Jeanette begins to play with her hair and says "I really don't know because Brittany has a lot of crushes on other guys in the past and she has mention that Alvin has amazing looks but I can't tell if she likes him or not" Simon takes out his phone and sees that Jeanette had few minutes left before she has to go home so, he decides to go for it. He locks eyes with Jeanette and they slowly have their second kiss.

An hour and a half later, the chipmunks were now I bed. Simon slept peacefully and dreamed about Jeanette, Theodore dreamed about being in world where everything was made from chocolate which causes him to chew on his pillow as he dreams, however Alvin still wasn't asleep. He kept thinking about Brittany and he wanted to tell her what he felt for her but, he was scared of rejection.

Meanwhile with the chipettes, they were also asleep except for Brittany who was outside looking at the moon and thinking about someone. The cold breeze hits her face as leafs are scattered all over the house porch. "Oh Alvin, If only you knew what I feel about you" she said to her self. Suddenly something that was on the steps catches her eyes. It was a black feather which reminded her something. Brittany approaches it and picks it up before getting a flashback of the feather that had fallen out of Nathan's wallet. "Now why did that feather Nathan had look familiar to me? Have I seen it before?" She questions herself but doesn't remember anything. Brittany also thought it was strange that Nathan would carry a feather with him however, she didn't think much of it and puts the black feather back where she found it before heading back inside.

The next morning, the chipmunks and the chipettes were in their first class which was their homeroom. The teacher didn't show up so, they had a substitute who was a guy jamming with his headphones and the students didn't have any work so, they had free time. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Nathan, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor sat close and Nathan was the first to speak "so guys, what do y'all say we play a game of truth or dare?" Alvin was the first to say "I'm in" Brittany joins second and the the rest. "Alright I'll start, Brittany truth or dare?" questions her however what none of the chipmunks or the chipettes knew was that, Nathan had something evilly planned for the chipettes. Brittany finally chooses "I chose truth" Nathan smirks and says " if you were to go out on a date with one of these three, who would it be?" Brittany was not expecting that kind of question and froze. Everyone looks at her waiting for her to answer. "Um I chose Siii no wait I chose Theo ugh I chose Alvin" Alvin was speechless of her saying his name.

He looks at her before asking "do you mean it Brittany? Would you actually want to date me" she looks at him and says "yes" after hearing that, Alvin pinched himself to check if he was dreaming before standing up. "Um everyone I would like y'all to witness this" Alvin said before opening his backpack and takes out the sketch from yesterday. He approaches Brittany and hands it to her before saying "I made it yesterday" Brittany didn't know what to say because she couldn't believe Alvin would take the time to create a sketch of her and she found it to be so sweet of him. Brittany stands up and In the next second, she kissed him on the lips as the others cheered. Well most of them, the only one who wasn't cheering was Nathan who looked at the couple with hatred in his eyes.

"Congrats you two" said Jeanette and Simon give his brother a thumb up and both Theodore and Eleanor go Awww.

All of a sudden everyone's eye land on Theodore and Eleanor. Both of them could tell why they were being looked at so, they decide to go for it. Theodore turns to Eleanor before saying "Eleanor, I've been meaning to tell you something since the day I met you. I love you not as a friend or like a sister but, as a guy that has fallen in love with the girl of his dreams" Eleanor giggles and says "me to Theomuffinor" Theodore blushed at the cute name she said before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

All of them were lucky that every own else in the classroom were distracted doing their own thing that they didn't notice them kissing.

Meanwhile Nathan felt awkward for being around three couples who were busy with each other. _"That's right boys, enjoy the girls as much as y'all can because once I complete plan B, you all will never see your girlfriends again"_ Nathan chuckles as he thinks about his malignant plan.

Hours later, the chipmunks and the chipettes were in their second class. everyone had the same class which was Spanish class. Nathan was good at speaking Spanish however, the chipmunks and the chipettes weren't. "Alvin, could you tell me what does this say?" The teacher who's name is Mrs. Wilson points at the board with her meter stick. The sentence showed "el Gato quiere comer" in English it's "the cat wants to eat" however Alvin was having a hard time saying it. "Al Gato quierer co comar" Alvin said which made some students burst with laughter. "Silence everyone" commanded the teacher before looking at Alvin. "Thank you Alvin" she then looks at Brittany before asking "Brittany what does this sentence say?" she points the another sentence on the board and Brittany says "La noña asta llorranda" some students burst in to laughter again which causes the teacher to loose her patience "SILENCE, IF YALL LAUGH AT ONE OF YOUR CLASSMATES ONE MORE TIME, YALL WILL HAVE DETENTION FOR DISRESPECTING A STUDENT WHO IS TRYING TO READ A SENTENCE OUT LOUD CORRECTLY" now the whole room stay silent. Mrs. Wilson looks at Brittany and says "thank for your participation" she then questions the rest of the chipmunks and the chipettes. All of them couldn't read any of the sentences that were on the board so, tells Nathan "um Nathan could you help your classmates with the assignment I'm about to pass out since you do good in my class?" Nathan nods and the teacher begins to pass out a paper to the students.

An hour later, class was about to end so everyone was putting their stuff in their backpacks. The chipmunks and the chipettes were grateful that Nathan helped them and getting them to get a good great on their assignment. "Riiing" the bell rang letting the students know that it was time for lunch.

Everyone made their way to the cafeteria and the chipmunks were walking together with the chipettes holding hands. Also Nathan was with them but, without saying anything he heads to the entrance of the school. Alvin is the only one who notices him leaving so he tries to catch up to him. "Yo Nathan where you going? It's not time to leave yet" Nathan stops on his tracks before saying "I'm ditching this bitch because, I have somewhere to attend to" Alvin was shocked to hear him say that. "What, aren't you scared of being caught?" Questions Alvin as he puts a hand on his shoulder. "Nah I'll be alright" he responded and then asked "do you want to come?" Alvin scratches his head and says "I've never skipped classes and I would love to get out of here right now but, I'll be punished by my father so no thanks" Nathan takes out his phone and says "oh well suit your self" and walks away.

Nathan approaches the doors and sees the principal talking to the janitor outside however, he still decides to risk getting caught leaving. As he walks by the principal, he makes eye contact with the Janitor who looked at him confused. The principal followed his gaze and is surprised to see Nathan outside. "Excuse me, where do you think you're going? School is not over yet" said the principal who's a male and his name is Richard Harris. Nathan chuckles says "not for y'all but for me it is" he then continues walk which shocks the Mr. Harris. "Hey what do-" he stops talking when he sees a tall man approaching Nathan. "Hi dad" he said. Nathan turns to look at the principal and says "my dad came to pick me up, that's why I'm outside" Mr. Harris looks at the guy and says "oh okay, well next time please wait for him in the-" "Sorry that my son did that. He will wait inside next time, anyway we have to go now" the tall guy walks away with Nathan.

The principal and the janitor look at each other before saying "well that was weird" "yeah in that guy gave me chills" replied Mr. Richard.

Meanwhile with Nathan, he was getting inside of a car, in the passenger seat. "Stupid fatass principal, the next time that he tries to stop me from leaving again, he will regret that he was born" said Nathan as he squeezes his phone. "I could get rid of that guy for you right now if you want me to boss" said the guy who picked Nathan up. The guy was none other than Melee who was now starting the engine of the car. "Nah don't worry about him, we have bigger things to take care off" said Nathan. "Right and did you get my message boss?" questions Melee as he drives out of the parking lot. "Yeah I got it and I can't believe that my good buddy Seth came to visit us so soon. He must be very impatient waiting for me at my apartment" Nathan replied as he looked at the message in his phone.

Soon they arrived at the apartment and saw a bunch of armed men dead on the ground. Nathan gets out of the vehicle and says "ugh, I hate it when Seth does this. Every time that he comes to visit us, he kills most of my men for fun" Melee chuckles and says "that's our Seth, a guy who sees others, even his allies as insects that he can easily kill" Nathan nods and they both head inside where an assassin hired by Nathan awaits.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter:)**


End file.
